Relaxing Evenings
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Lucius and James spend a relaxing evening with their pets only for things to take a turn towards some adult fun. Incest, yaoi, hints of foursomes, alcohol, master/pet, Smut, Hints of lime/lemons, M rated, contains suggestive theme, and more. One Shot. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

 **Written For: The Strong M Rated Theme Challenge, The As Much As You Can Challenge, The New Year's Resolution Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Chocolate Frog Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge and The Pottermore Challenge.**

 **Prompts: Chocolate, Riptide, Stag Beetle, Incest between closer families, Secrets, write about someone losing or gaining something of great value, write about Lucius Malfoy.**

 **Warnings: Inscet, yaoi, hints of foursomes, alcohol, master/pet, M rated and more.**

 **Relaxing Evenings**

Lucius sighed happily as he allowed himself to relax in his chair, sipping his red wine while lazily running a hand though his son's short blond locks. A soft smile came to his face when a soft hum of pleasure fell from his son's plump red lips. Taking a small sip of his wine, savouring the flavours dancing over his palate, Lucius turned his head and gave James Potter a smug smile which the raven-haired man gave in returned.

"This is a wonderful evening, do you not agree?" James asked, radiating the same relaxation and sophistication as the area surrounding him. He tore his brown eyed gaze away from his friend and secret lover down to look at his son who was snuggled up against his legs playing a game of Wizarding Chess with Draco. "No more wives to moan or complain, no need to worrying about heirs or what others think."

"My thoughts exactly," Lucius said as he removed his hand from Draco's hair, ignoring how his son let out a soft sound of complaint, and reached over the very short distance to take hold of James' free hand. "I just love what you have done with your wife's bedroom."

"Thank you, Harry and I do too," James said. He took a sip of his wine as he looked around the room. He had modelled the room on an old fashioned muggle study he had seen once when Lily had forced him to accompany her as she walked around with a bunch of muggles looking at a stately home. "I moved the chairs that were in here into the conservatory and brought some leather chairs to replace them."

"Yes, I can tell that you did not skimp on the quality," Lucius said as he eyed the high quality leather while giving James' hand a quick squeeze. "You naughty thing. You know my weakness towards leather."

"And here I thought that it was only in the bedroom while we played with our precious pets," James said as he shot Lucius a smouldering look. "The House Elves have already thanked me many times about how much easier it is to clean the leather chairs after our...fun. I think that our fourth anniversary with that chocolate still hangs in their mind."

"I am still mourning the fact that the House Elves decided that they had to throw the sofa into a rip-tide area of the sea," Lucius said with a mock pout causing twin giggles of laughter to come from Draco and Harry. "That sofa was high quality and I have yet to find one anything like it!"

"Do not worry sir, I bet that you will find one if you keep looking," Harry said with a soft smile, only to find himself blushing as Lucius gave him a tender look.

"Our boys are so well trained, James," Lucius said as he leant down and placed a hand on top of Harry's short, unruly black hair. "We are so lucky to have pets that are so well behaved."

Unable to help himself Harry found himself preening under the praise of one of his masters. As Lucius' hand slowly went downwards, fingers gently massaging Harry's head as they went, Harry felt his body suddenly come to life when Lucius' hand came to rest on the strong thick leather collar that was locked around his neck. Dangling down from the collar was two dog tags, both proclaiming that Harry belonged to Lucius Malfoy and James Potter.

"I agree, they have both been so well behaved these past few weeks that I think a reward is in order, and I have just the one in mind too," James answered as he gave Draco a heated look causing the younger male to gulp and shift nervously, causing an identical collar to Harry's to show from around his neck. "Do you remember that catalogue that I brought home after visiting that fun shop? The Stag Beetle company?"

"Oh do I," Lucius said with a wicked grin as he placed his wine down on the table and wrapped his arms over his son's shoulders from where Draco sat on the floor. "I just adored going though that catalogue and seeing all of the fun items that were in it. Why do you ask? Do you have something to share with the rest of us love?"

"I might have ordered a few things from the company," James said. He felt himself awaken as Draco let out a soft excited moan and began to suck, lick and nibble on Lucius' fingers. "I have been waiting for the right time..."

"Daddy, sir," Harry said softly as he twisted his body so his chin rested on top of his father's legs making him look like a puppy dog. "I would like to play with you and Daddy Lucius sir, please? I have been empty for so long..."

"Harry is right, Daddy," Draco said huskily as he gave his father's saliva covered fingers another sharp suck. "I want to feel full again, I want to explore the freedom with you now that they are gone and it is just us four."

"Little Minxes," James said with a groan as he reached down and pulled Harry onto his lap. As Harry wiggled about in his lap James bit his lower lip at the sensations that washed over him when his son moved, enjoyed them thoroughly. "Do you feel that son? Do you feel what you are doing to your daddy?"

"I do daddy, I do," Harry said heatedly as he continued to wiggle about. "But Draco and I want to play you both of you. Please Daddy sirs."

"I wish we could my pets but we can't," Lucius said softly causing three pairs of eyes to turn to him. "I am afraid that we are out of lube..."

 **The End.**

 **Sorry, if I continued on and wrote anymore it'd not be allowed on FF because of the no lemon rule. Sorry! But here to make up for it is my very first Omake!**

 _"I wish we could my pets but we can't," Lucius said softly causing three pairs of eyes to turn to him. "I am afraid that we are out of lube..."_

 _"Daddy Lucius sir," Harry said as he shot Lucius a glare from his father's lap, his face flushed with heated emotions. "You idiot, are you a wizard or aren't you? Have you forgotten the lube and stretching spells?"_

 _"Ah...good point my dear Pet. We can go ahead as planned then."_

 **End of Omake. Hope you liked this tiny Omake of mine.**


End file.
